


The stories they could tell

by Tashilover



Category: Cabin Pressure
Genre: M/M, Sex Toys, dirty talking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-21
Updated: 2012-03-21
Packaged: 2017-11-02 08:09:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/366856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tashilover/pseuds/Tashilover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Martin can talk to 'intimate' objects.</p><p>Based off a misreading of my own prompt on the Cabin Pressure kink meme.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The stories they could tell

The dildos have the filthiest mouths.  
  
At least the vibrators and the handcuffs have the ability to carry on a conversation if they wanted. Granted, they sounded like foreigners trying to formulate their words, but it was still better than what the dildos often said:  
  
"Use me. Use me. Put me into your wet hole. I'll make you come so hard..."  
  
It got worse when they were actually were used, often becoming more vocal than the person it was being used on.  
  
"YES! YEEEEEEEEEEESSS! RIGHT THERE! RIGHT THERE! HARDER, HARDER! Hold on, you're missing the G-spot, back up a bit and... THERE! THERE! YES, YES, YES!!"  
  
Generally Martin wouldn't have minded because they were dreadfully useful gaging his partner's reaction, but it often felt like there was a third person in the room, watching them.  
  
And if there were more than one toy in the room, they all talked at once, telling him different things, encouraging him or begging him to use them. More than once he lost his stiffy because he couldn't stand having four voices all yelling at him from various spots in the room.  
  
So when Douglas one day presented him with a gag ball, Martin could feel himself mentally groan.  
  
"I can't WAIT till I'm in your mouth," said the little ball of plastic, giggling darkly.


End file.
